Dark Lords Arising
by Xelona Metallium
Summary: The mazoku lords are quickly getting killed off and L-sama decides to choose new ones...
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The Lord of Nightmares was worried.  
  
The Scales of Power had tipped precariously. The Dragons had gained a foothold after the death of Chaos Dragon Gaav and another after the death of Hellmaster Phibrizo. They now claim the title of rulers of the world and are working their way quickly through the ranks of the Mazoku. Deep Sea Dolphin, Dynast, and even Shabranigdo himself are gone.  
  
Whatever should I do? wondered the Lord of Nightmares rethorically, Let's see, who's still out there to work as my next Mazoku Lords? This last batch was good and I do so hate reworking the legends, it's so much work. Oh well, all things come to an end. It's so amusing to watch them play. Let's see, who to choose... Lina's still around, isn't she...  
  
The Lord of Nightmares laughed. 


	2. Chapter 1 : Fire Lord

Chapter 1  
  
Crown Princess Amelia wil tesla Sairuun was having a bad day. Today was the nine year anniversary of her mother's violent death, the event that caused her sister to run away. Amelia just couldn't help but remember the cries of fear, the running of feet, the play of shadows on the wall as her mother was murdered nearby, the sounds of spells going off as her father killed the assassin, her sister fainting at the sight of all that blood, the blood flowing from the mother who had so cared about them, who had taught her daughters everything she knew and-  
  
Stop that, Amelia thought, breaking off the replay of that terrible day. I'm way too busy now to give into the pain. She looked back at the massive amount of paperwork cluttering her desk. Amelia sighed and picked up her feather pen and dipped it in the ink. Ever since Prince Phil had had that stoke that left him unable to walk or talk, it was up to her to keep things running. But it wasn't enjoyable or even easy. All the stuffy nobles, the ones who thought that all that women were good for was producing heirs, they were objecting to her rule. At least Gracia's back. Amelia brightened at the thought of her sister, the only thing keeping her sane. Gracia's little son, Sephinoth ul griffin Sairuun, was another bright point. Little Griffin is such a sweet boy. Though no matter how much she loved her nephew, sometimes Amelia looked into his blazing red eyes and shuddered. No one knew who Griffin's father was and, if Gracia knew, she wasn't telling. Facing her sister after the royal guards had found her, bloody and beaten, in the courtyard in front of the palace had to be the hardest thing Amelia ever did. Gracia's growing stomach was testament to what her attackers had done to her and Amelia's once out-going and loud sister had turned timid and shy.  
  
Work, Amelia reminded herself, I have work to do. The paper in front of her was some piece of drivel letting a merchant from Elmekia do business in Sairuun City. Quickly signing it, she put it off to the side, looked at the next paper, and scowled. It was the budget for her upcoming wedding. The nobles had pressured her into agreeing to marry the King of Lenos, a man three times as old as her, money hungry, cruel, and a perverted lech, to boot. He was powerful, though, and the nobles wanted a man on the throne. But she had little choice. They had said they would take Griffin away and raise him "properly" while a regent of their choosing would run things if she did not agree to this marriage. They were way too powerful to oppose and she did not want to leave Griffin in their hands, so now she was getting married in a month, despite how much she hated that man.  
  
Pushing the paper away, Amelia walked slowly over to the bookshelf and grabbed her favorite book, a lovely romance between a princess who runs away from home and the quiet thief who takes her in. She laid down on the floor and started reading. After only a few pages, she shut the book and curled up into a ball, utterly depressed. That book was her favorite because the characters so reminded her of herself and Zelgadiss that it was scary. But Zelgadiss wasn't here and he wasn't likely to be. He was off wandering, searching for his cure. He had never visited like he had promised. She did not know if he had kept that bracelet she had given him or if he was even alive. She missed him so, that beautiful smile, those gentle hands, those big blue eyes that you could sink into for ages, that marvelous devotion to righting the wrong done to him... He's not here, Amelia thought sharply. If he loved me as I love him, he would be here.  
  
Crying silently, she glanced at the bookshelf and, spotting a dusty cookbook, she wiped the tears out of her eyes. I might as well plan my wedding dinner while I'm down here, she thought and grabbed the book. Let's see... Honey Glazed Ham for the second course meat... along with this sweet potato pie.... and maybe this nutbread recipe here... this enchanted recipe for fried green tea ice cream doesn't look bad... maybe this- Wait a second. Enchanted recipe? Turning back to that page, she looked again and distinctly saw the glimmer of magic radiating from the page. Suddenly curious, she cast Flow Break and watched as the words rearranged themselves, forming strange patterns and almost-words. Enthralled, she looked closer and tired to make sense of the patterns. Suddenly the pattern stopped, forming a blood-red glyph that radiated power. It drew in Amelia as she followed curve after curve, line after line, trapping her mind in the burning darkness that was the true power of the glyph. She knew no more.  
  
Fire blazed through her mind. Fire cleaned all she feared with blazing whips. Explosions, so perfect in their beauty. Ash was all the rain held. Buildings burning, wood creaking as it fell. People screaming as all they knew was destroyed and then so were they. Blazing beauty, burning perfection into the land. Punishing all who made her sad. Punishing all who made her mad. Blazing justice smiting all that there was. A plain of ashes, without any blemish. And Amelia woke up.  
  
She stood in a vast plain full of ashes. Here and there were a few burning buildings crumbling in their demise. Trees poked out of the ash, their bark stripped away, leaving blackened remains. Nothing dared stir, not even the wind, for fear they would awaken the power that destroyed. Amelia stood there, outfit perfectly clean. Not an ash was in her hair, not a burn mark on her dress. She collapsed where she stood and slept, completely devoid of energy.  
  
Amelia stirred. Clearing her eyes, she mumbled, "That sure was a strange dream. Why would I dream of me burning down my city with a spell I found in a cookbook. Talk about weird." She opened her eyes to the destruction around her and just stared in shock and fear. Her dream was no dream, it was reality. "Did I... did I do this?!" she screamed into the empty night sky, overcast from all the ash. It began to rain. Amelia stood up and just wandered through the plain of ash that once was the city she cared about, the city that held all those she cared about. "I wonder if Gracia got out... No. She couldn't have. No one could have escaped that inferno." She wandered for hours until she finally reached the edge of the destruction. Crumpling under the first unburnt tree she found, she began to cry.  
  
Then a scream pierced the night, a familiar scream. Gracia's scream. Getting up very quickly, Amelia ran towards that scream. Thorns tore up her dress and branches caught her hair, but, no matter how many times she tripped, Amelia was going to reach her sister. Finally, she broke out of the forest and stumbled among a band of bandits. They were surrounding an all too familiar figure. Gracia lay on the ground in front of a bandit, who looked like the bandit's leader. Griffin lay in his mother's arms, strangely quiet. The bandits were all looking at Amelia, wondering who this girl was. The leader moved towards Amelia. "So, another wench comes running straight into our arms. So, sister, want to join up or do you want us to give you back to whatever monster destroyed that oh-so-glorious pit of Sairuun?" Amelia just stood there, face toward the ground. The leader came closer. "Come on, lady, you know you want us." Then Amelia suddenly looked straight into the leaders eyes.  
  
He stumbled back, pushed by the hatred that blazed in her eyes. A strong hatred that seemed to promise them immediate painful death. "First you torment my sister, then you insult my country. You will die." Amelia's cold voice chilled the bandits as her blazing eyes burned them. "FIREBALL!" Amelia's hands moved towards the bandits, but not a flame was seen. The bandit leader moved forward. "So you were bluffing, were you. And the other wench is your sister, and a princess as well. I know who you are, Princess Amelia. You will suffer for scaring us so. Come on boys, let's show these royals just what we bandits are made off!" Strong arms grasped Amelia's arms and hauled her next to her sister. The leader pressed a knife to Gracia's neck and said, "Bow, Princess!" The bandits let go of Amelia and she stood there, pride warring against wanting to save her sister. "Bow, I said!" The knife drew a few red drops and Amelia, hatred burning stronger than flames, got down on the ground. "Good girl. Now, kiss my feet. I'm being so kind, aren't I?" Amelia just sat there, silently refusing. Then everything changed.  
  
Amelia was no longer among bandits. In fact, she was floating in a sea of pure power. Another being appeared. A beautiful being, almost too beautiful to look at, stood there. A golden aura surrounded her. The Being spoke, "Do You Wish The Power To Destroy All Those Who Disgrace You?"  
  
Amelia replied, "Yes."  
  
"It Will Mean The Loss Of Your Humanity And Many More Responsibilities. Are You Sure You Want It?"  
  
"Yes." Amelia said without any delay.  
  
The Being smiled. "Then Go And Take Your Revenge, My Chaos Dragon, my Fire Lord."  
  
Amelia stood among the bandits. She said, "Put down the girl." The bandit leader just laughed. Amelia, with a simple flick of a finger, teleported Gracia and Griffin away. The bandits stared in amazement at the spot the two had been in, then they turned to stare at Amelia, whose face was covered by her long hair. "What the **** did you do, wench!" screamed the leader. Amelia suddenly levitated above the bandits and looked up, her eyes blazing with a strange red glow. "Dark Flare." Black flames came out of Amelia's fingers and descended on the bandits. Then an explosion wracked the forest, making the vast ash plain larger.  
  
Gracia stood on the road next to the ash plain, holding her son. The road once lead to the glorious city of Sairuun. The sound of an explosion reached her at the same time a huge black fireball consumed a nearby mountain. Gracia muttered just one word, "Amelia," before she turned and headed down the road, towards Atlass City. The world should know that Sairuun was no longer.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
Author's note  
  
Poor girl. Why do I keep picking on Amelia? I donno. Anyway, for all people who are confused, Amelia just became a mazoku lord, taking over Gaav's job. Evil, aren't I? Let's see, Slayers don't belong to me, much as I want them to. Maybe that's why I create so many characters. Don't sue me. I spend my money on anime as fast as I get it. 


	3. Chapter 2 : Beastmaster

Chapter 2  
  
Xelloss sat on a tree branch outside an inn in Zefilia, watching the men who had been brawling just a minute ago take flying lessons from a fushia- haired waitress. Luna-chan is certainly effective at maintaining peace in this town, Xelloss thought. She does have a certain style in how she does it, though. Wouldn't think she was Ceified's Knight from the way she acts. Almost reminds me of Mistress Beastmaster. Xelloss thought lovingly of the woman who had given him so much, including freedom to watch and visit whom he wished to. Suddenly the link he shared with his master flared and Xelloss slumped unconscious against the tree trunk.  
  
Upon awakening, he immediately tried to reach his master, but could only feel a faint sign of her continuing existence. Teleporting to where she was, he found a grisly surprise. His mistress was laying on the ground in her human form, bleeding. Golden dragons filled the air above, searching for something, quite likely his mistress. She tried to get up, but failed. Xelloss quickly went to her.  
  
"They did this to you, didn't they!?" he said, referring to the dragons still circling above, like vultures above a dead creature.  
  
"You shouldn't have come! They'll find you now!" Zelas coughed out, "You're the last, you know. The last of us they haven't found."  
  
"What! Surely someone else is out there!" He almost stepped back out of surprise.  
  
"No, they got to Dynast's people a week ago and finished wiping out Deep Sea's servants two days ago. Took them two days to find me though. My cloaking spells sure do work. They found me the tough way, by coming to my home. And before you scold me for not leaving, I can't just leave my wolves here alone, could I?" She smiled, then bent over double, coughing out some blood.  
  
"Mistress, we should get out of here before they find us! You need to be healed!"  
  
"No. It is my time. The cycle turns. That's how life works. That's how She made it work. Protect the new ones and accept the change. Oh, and make sure to keep that staff. You'll need it." Her speech was interspersed with savage coughing. "Don't forget..." she finally said and Beastmaster Zelas died.  
  
Xelloss kneeled over his beloved master's body. Tears streamed down his shrouded face as he slowly stood up. Shooting quickly into the air, he emerged in the midst of a search party of dragons. They started, surprised that someone had managed to get so close without them noticing.  
  
"You damned dragons!! You bastards! How dare you destroy the person I care about the most! Now, DIE!!" Xelloss screamed and sent a blast of black energy at the nearest dragon. The other dragons stared as their comrade fell, skin literally melting off his bones.  
  
"What the hell are you?! Where did you come from?!" a dragon yelled.  
  
"Me? I'm Xelloss. Perhaps you've heard of me. As for your other question, well, that's a secret!" Xelloss waggled his finger at them.  
  
"Xelloss?!? That damned Beastmaster's favored lackey? I heard you were dead!!"  
  
"I'm afraid any rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated. Your death, however," Xelloss smiled as he incinerated the dragon, "is not."  
  
Xelloss turned back to the remaining dragons and incinerated all but one of them. Turning to the remaining one, he said, "Now would you be so kind as to report to your boss that I challenge him and all your comrades to a battle. I'll be waiting right here. Now go before I decide to kill you." The dragon flew off as if his tail was on fire, which it was, for Xelloss had sent a fireball after the dragon.  
  
"Ahhh, nothing like killing a few foes to bring up your spirits. Now I just have to wait for the dragons to get here." Xelloss settled down on a tree branch above the small clearing Zelas' body had laid in, noting that the body was gone. 'So the wolves took her to their graveyard to be mourned as the pack leader she was. Good. She would have wanted that. Oh, Zelas...' Xelloss curled up on his tree branch, tears swiftly falling.  
  
Several hours later, he raised his head, his soaked hair, drenched with tears, flopping back to reveal blood-red eyes that were still dripping from his sorrow. A large group of strong energy signatures was heading his way. Quickly composing himself, Xelloss levitated above the trees, waiting for the dragons to get there. When they did get there they were presented with an odd sight. Their dreaded enemy was "sitting" in mid-air, sipping a cup of tea. The leader of the dragons, a large red dragon, eye atwitching, stared at Xelloss and said, "I presume you are Xelloss. I have answered your challenge and am prepared to fight to the death. Your death!" The dragon launched himself at Xelloss, who promptly disappeared, as the other dragons spread out, waiting for the mazoku to teleport nearby. Xelloss reappeared on top of the red dragon's head.  
  
"It is mighty rude to interrupt someone in the middle of their tea break, right? Well of course it is! Well, Fire Dragon Lord, are you truly ready to fight me?" Xelloss tossed the tea cup back behind him. The Fire Dragon's only response was a low growl and a swipe at his head. Xelloss teleported in front of the Fire Dragon.  
  
"I see that those overworlders managed to kill off so many of your people that you now are using Aqua's people. Pity your followers wasted their lives so. Now then, who to kill first? Followers, I guess." Xelloss quickly teleported around the battle field, shooting off energy blasts in every direction. By the time he had teleported back to the Fire Dragon, only a few very lucky dragons were still alive.  
  
"Well that was no problem. Now then, as for you, Reddie--OOF!"  
  
Xelloss felt a claw rip through his side.  
  
"Now, now, Reddie. It's really not polite to interrupt someone whose speaking!" Xelloss said between teleports as he tried to avoid the Fire Dragon's rapidly moving claws.  
  
"You never stop talking, beast!" came the low rumbling reply. Then Xelloss felt a claw tear into his leg. Another claw came and tore into his abdomen. Still reeling from the severe injuries, Xelloss teleported down to the ground and stood there as best as he could, supporting himself with his staff. 'Shoot, he managed to nail me! This battle isn't going so well. I doubt I can manage to avoid his next attack, much less send one of my own! All I can do is stand here and hope he doesn't find me...' The face of the Fire Dragon King appeared through the trees above, smiling viciously.  
  
"Found you, you little pest! Now DIE!!" The Fire Dragon sent down a claw directly above Xelloss, who only could scrunch his eyes and hope it wouldn't hurt for too long.  
  
Suddenly he was no longer in the forest, but in a field of blazing gold. A beautiful figure appeared. A figure he recognized.  
  
"L-sama!" Xelloss bowed to his true master.  
  
"Such An Obedient Young Boy You Are! And Powerful, Too. I'm Surprised You Lasted As Long As You Did, What With Your Power Weakened From Your Master's Death. Now Then, Xelloss, Are You Ready To Accept Your Master's Role As Beastmaster?" She smiled.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Then Go And Defeat Your Enemies. And Don't Worry About Killing The Fire Dragon King. He's Been Annoying Me With Pleas For More Followers. Oh, Yes. Head To Sairuun When You're Done. There's A Confused Little Girl There Who Need Instruction."  
  
Xelloss was suddenly back in real time, about to be crushed. He teleported away, appearing above the Fire Dragon.  
  
"What!?! You were too injured to move just a second ago! How did you heal yourself so quickly?!?" The Fire Dragon spat out, swiveling to look at his foe.  
  
"Well, now that's a secret!" Xelloss smiled, looking close-eyed at the Fire Dragon.  
  
"Why you!" The Fire Dragon launched himself at Xelloss.  
  
Xelloss opened his eyes, then smiled cruelly. "Demonic Howl." A sound like the sound of a wolf pack howling in hell ripped through the air. The Fire Dragon barely had time to register the sound before thousands of deep cuts appeared on his body. The dragon fell to the ground. Xelloss teleported next to the Fire Dragon's head.  
  
"I'll tell you the secret. Seems L-sama likes me better than she likes, or should I say liked, you." Xelloss smiled as the glow of life faded from the dragon's eyes. Standing Xelloss wandered over to the clearing where Zelas had died. The wolf pack surrounded him as he came near to where they had been laying.  
  
"I suppose I'm pack leader now, aren't I?" The wolves bowed to Xelloss in response.  
  
"Well, now what do I do? Oh yes, L-sama asked me to go to Sairuun. Lupe, will you be my General and come with me?" he said, referring to the alpha female, who transformed into a human female with long brown eyes tied into a ponytail. Daggers sparkled on her belt as she stared at Xelloss with her yellow eyes.  
  
"Of course, master."  
  
The two teleported away.  
  
"Well That's Two Down And Four To Go. I Wonder If I Should-- Nah, Not Now. Let's See How Things Turn Out First."  
  
L-sama smiled.  
  
----  
  
Author's Note.  
  
Yay! Another section done! That was fun to write. Bet ya can't guess who the four are! ^_^ Anyway, the slayers don't belong to me. Don't sue me. I've already spent my money on anime and you CAN'T have that. grrrr.  
  
------- 


	4. Chapter 3 : Deep Sea

Chapter 3  
  
"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who always listened to her mother-Stop squirming, Adrienna! I thought you wanted a story!"  
  
Martina gave up and let her little three-year-old daughter down to the ground from the chair they had been sitting in.  
  
"Don wanna story, wana play!" Adri (as she was known by), a rambunctious girl with wavy green hair started running around the throne room.  
  
"Ok, Ok! Adri, I think daddy is practicing in the courtyard. Why don't you go watch him?"  
  
"OK!!" Adri ran off to watch her father, Zangulus, practice his sword.  
  
Martina slumped back into her throne and tried not to fall asleep. 'Running a kingdom's so tiring, especially with a three-year-old running around. Things have been so confusing lately. So much is changing.' Several kingdoms were reported destroyed or conquered by an unknown force, including Sairuun, Lenos, and Edoh, which all were allies of Martina's kingdom, Zoana. Without their help, invasion of her small kingdom became more likely. Martina sighed, then cracked open an eye as she heard the scrape of the throne-side door open. Her maid was standing there, dress in hand.  
  
"Miss, if you wish to be presentable for your audience with the representatives from Gondor, you need to get ready now." The maid tapped her foot.  
  
"Oh, shoot, that audience is today, isn't it? Ok, Lauren, I'm coming."  
  
Martina got up and walked towards her dressing room. She stopped at an overlook above the courtyard. Her beloved husband, in his practice clothes, was showing Adri a move she could do with her dagger.  
  
'Sheesh, he still has that stupid hat, doesn't he? Oh well, I married him knowing he liked that thing. Can't change someone just because you married them.' Martina sighed. Then she called down, "Zangy, you'd best get yourself and Adri ready for that audience today!"  
  
Zangulus waved a hand in reply. Adri, dagger in hand, said," Mommy, watch this!" She put her dagger low and ran towards the practice dummy, stabbing into the "leg." Martina laughed and congratulated her daughter.  
  
Then everything changed. The sky quickly became cloudy and a strong wind picked up. The ground shook as a dragon appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Adri, then teleported away. A piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Zangulus picked it up with shaking hands and read, "If you ever wish to see your daughter again, come to the town of Bawyun in Edoh." Martina just stood there in shock, until a hand touched her shoulder. Whirling, Martina almost hit Lauren, who had her hand on Martina's shoulder. Martina crumpled and started calling out her daughter's name while crying. Down in the courtyard, Zangulus crouched for a second and picked up the dagger Adri had held, eyes downcast. Then he suddenly looked up and said, "I'm going after her!" Turning, Zangulus quickly ran out of the courtyard in the general direction of Edoh. He soon vanished from sight. Lauren started shaking her Mistress' shoulder.  
  
"Miss, miss, come on, get up! Just laying there won't do any good!" Martina slowly came back to reality. "Miss, should I cancel the audience?" Lauren asked as Martina stood up.  
  
Martina sent a furtive prayer to Zomalgustar, then answered, "No, I can't do that. We need this treaty." She quickly got dressed then went to the throne room, eyes dark.  
  
The delegates from Gondor were already waiting when Martina entered the throne room and sat down, Lauren stopping just before the door so she could be there to run errands. The delegates bowed as she entered the room. One of them came forward with the treaty they had worked out. Martina needed to look over it and make sure they hadn't slipped in anything that she hadn't agreed to allow.  
  
'Let's see... There's the mutual defense part, and the condition's correct. Good... There's the trading rights and the part laying out tariffs... There's the part about that new road between our kingdoms... There's the part about deporting fugitives... Ok, last paragraph...' Suddenly Martina's eyes went wide as she reread the last sentences in that paragraph "All words written before this are now null and void, for the pitiful kingdom of Zoana is about to be conquered by the Earth Dragon King, who is conquering all kingdoms to create peace in this world and is standing right in this room, ready to kill you. Have a nice afterlife."  
  
Quickly standing, Martina demanded, "What is the meaning of this last--" A fireball destroyed the throne behind her. One of the envoys had his arm outstretched, a small bit of smoke wavering in the air around it. The chief envoy said, "It's exactly as written, Your Majesty," sarcasm dripping from his tongue as he glowed and transformed into a large green-brown dragon. "I'm here to personally see that this kingdom comes under the rule of the grand race of dragons. I'm afraid, though, that we can't allow anyone with ties to a throne live. Don't want to give any resistance movement an easy leader, now do we?" The Earth Dragon moved his head in front of Martina's. "Now then, Little Missy, you're all alone. Your husband's left you to go dragon-chasing. Don't worry, your death shall be swift!" A large fireball came towards Martina, faster than she could avoid. Suddenly, Lauren pushed her aside, taking the fireball herself. Martina could only watch as her loyal maid vanished before her eyes. Then the Earth Dragon turned to Martina and sent another fireball her way. Martina scrunched her eyes as the large red glow enveloped her.  
  
Suddenly the glow was no longer red but a bright gold. A Being became visible in front of her. It, no, She was beautiful beyond comprehension.  
  
"Hello, Little Sister. I See Thing Aren't Going So Well For You. I Do Hope You Will Accept An Offer I Have For You. I Will Save You From That Dragon King, Who Is Being So Disobedient, And Will Give You The Power To Beat Him If You Wish. Do You?"  
  
"Do you need to ask?!" Martina yelled, then realized to whom she was speaking. "oops, I mean, that sounds good."  
  
"I Warn You, It Will Mean You Have To Become A Mazoku Lord. Do You Still Want It?"  
  
"Of course! I'd rather become a mazoku than die!"  
  
The Being smiled.  
  
"Good. You Are Now My Deep Sea Dolphin, Mistress Of The Oceans."  
  
The being paused, as if listening to an unheard voice.  
  
"Will You Promise To Follow Her, Phibrizo? I Will Grant You Life Again, Though With Limited Powers, If You Follow Her."  
  
Suddenly a young black-haired boy, looking to be about thirteen, appeared in the golden field. He bowed at The Being, then at Martina.  
  
"Of course I will follow her, mother. I won't disappoint you again. That death you gave me was rather unenjoyable."  
  
"Then Go And Be Her Follower, Phibrizo. Good Luck And Good Bye, My Dolphin."  
  
Suddenly Martina was back in the throne room, with a fireball heading her way. Then a black blur passed in front of her and she found herself out of harm's way, sitting on the ground in front of Phibrizo. "Shoot! Mother took away much of my offense. Sorry, little sister, but you're going to have to take care of him!" Another fireball came their way, along with a curse from the Earth Dragon. Phibrizo teleported the two away.  
  
After they had landed, Martina stood up. Reaching inside her new power, she understood what she had to do. She ran across the room to face the Earth Dragon, then shouted, "Raging Vortex!" A sea of water appeared in front of her and promptly formed a waterspout. The waterspout swirled around the room, picking up debris and repeatedly hitting the Earth Dragon. Soon the Earth Dragon collapsed, mortally wounded by a piece of debris that had punctured his chest.  
  
Martina collapsed, exhausted. She started crying, out of both pain and fear for Adri. Phibrizo came over and cast a quick healing spell to reduce her pain. "There, there, little sister, don't worry about your family. They'll be fine."  
  
"How do you know they'll be fine, you're not there, are you?!" she cried out. "And why do you call me little sister, anyway?" Her eyes narrowed.  
  
He smiled cutely. "I've got a bit of foreseeing in me. I can See you and your family reunited. It hasn't failed me yet! And I call you little sister because I Saw you as Deep Sea back when I first met you. Didn't see Mother possessing Lina though... Oh, well, it's a sporadic power. Now then, little sister, I guess I'll have to be your Priest. Now let's clean this mess up and go to meet the other Lords."  
  
-----  
  
Author's note  
  
Yay! Another section done! This story's going quickly. So do you like who I choose for Deep Sea's job? Anyway, The Slayers don't belong to me, which is the reason for this disclaimer. All I can do is manipulate their lives Bwahahahaha! ummm.. you didn't read that. 


	5. Chapter 4 : Hellmaster

Dark Lords Arising  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A lone man slowly walked through the pouring rain. His shaggy gray-green hat and cloak draped heavily on him as he put one foot after another. Zangulus stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He was hunting for his lost daughter, but even that couldn't stop his body from being tired after eight straight hours of walking. Edoh was a neighboring country, but it was still some distance away. He would have to get some rest soon, if he wanted to be in any shape to fight Adri's kidnapper. He turned a corner and saw a few houses poking through the sopping pine trees that lined all the roadways in the region. A wooden sign bearing a bear with a beer stein in it's hand swung slowly above the door of a large building, with the words "The Drunken Bear" under the picture. An inn. Perfect.  
  
Zangulus walked in the door and flopped down at a corner table. The inn was about half full, most of the clientele travelers. The rain kept the local folk away, though there were a few obvious farmers in the inn, enjoying a drink away from home. The table he chose was in a dark corner on the opposite wall from the blazing fireplace. Despite it's being in a corner, a waitress quickly came to his table. After ordering a large bowl of stew, he just leaned back and let his eyes rest. He let the sounds of the other people wash over him and let his body rest.  
  
Then the door slammed open. He cracked his eyes to see who had interrupted his nap and saw a bard standing at the door, lute in hand, utilizing his entrance to get as much attention as possible. He was a young man, about nineteen or so. His long hair, a dusty brown in color, draped around his shoulders and his scarlet cloak fluttered in the wind that gusted in through the door. A mandolin case lay across his back. The bard first walked to the innkeeper and quickly talked to him. After the innkeeper nodded, the bard walked to the fireplace and started his spiel. "Good day, sirs! I am Aerin and I am here to entertain you tonight! Do you wish to hear a song, or maybe a tale of olden days? Or possibly news of the lands in this area or farther away? Speak, good people, and I will obey!" He bowed to his audience and started with a song that one of the people requested. Zangulus sat up, a little interested. Then he noted the stew in front of him, already cooling. He must have actually slept a little. He slowly ate his stew and half-listened to the bard for a while. Then he overheard a name he recognized.  
  
"...Zoana, and there's a dragon terrorizing Bawyun over in Edoh. It's a large dragon, intelligent looking. I don't know what a golden dragon is doing in Bawyun, but it seems to be waiting for something, or maybe someone! Could even be someone in this very room!"  
  
The bard had apparently been asked for the news and laughter filled the room at his latest comment. Zangulus sat straight up in his chair and listened closely to every word the bard said.  
  
"Of course, speaking of Edoh, there's a rumor going round that the king is dead!" Aerin continued, "It says that dragons killed him and are running thing behind the scenes, with a puppet ruler on the throne! Now, there's no proof for that, so don't take it as the total truth. Anywhere else you want to hear about, good folk?" Aerin gestured, indicating that he was expecting an answer.  
  
"What about what happened over in Sairuun?" said an old farmer. Others in the inn repeated that request. Zangulus sat back in his chair. Sairuun was of less interest to him, though he was curious. He had met and worked with their crown princess before her responsibilities stopped her adventuring, after all. All he had heard was that it now was a plain of ash and nothing about what caused it or what happened to it's ruling family.  
  
"Well, let's see, Sairuun... You all know that it got destroyed and turned into a vast wasteland, right?" Aerin said, "Well, no one knows exactly what happened, but there are lots of rumors. Some say it was a rampaging dragon, others say a horde of monsters or even mazoku! People in the area are claiming that their dead crown princess, Princess Amelia, has been leaving gifts for them. A few even say they've seen her leave her gifts of food and clothing, but she vanishes before they can get close. Ghost stories already! It's barely been a month since Sairuun burned and there are already ghost stories! Well, folks, I would love to stay and talk, but I need a short break! See ya!" The bard bowed and stepped over to the bar to get a drink.  
  
After he drank it, Aerin walked over to Zangulus' table and sat down. He obviously wanted to talk specifically to Zangulus, who ignored the bard for a bit. After the waitress brought over a bowl of the stew for Aerin, who had ordered it before he came to the table, the bard peered into Zangulus' face, causing the swordsman to jump back in his chair, nearly tipping it over. After he had got himself and his chair under control again, Zangulus said "Why did you do that? And why are you sitting at my table?"  
  
The bard smiled, eyes wide and bright with mischief. "I like following stories in the making and, if anyone in this room has a story, it's you! Besides, I saw how much you liked my news! Normally, most people are more interested in the songs and performances and consider the news dull. That's why I like telling rumors, they're more interesting than normal dry old news, right? You're the opposite. Usually the only people who prefer hearing what's happening in the world are the type to be in my news, so I like talking to them! Understand?"  
  
Zangulus could only nod in amazement at how much this bard talked, and how fast.  
  
"Good! Now then, excuse my questions, but I am curious. Where and why are you traveling?" Aerin looked so expectedly at Zangulus, looking like a cute puppy begging for food, that Zangulus had to answer. "Well, um, I'm heading to Bawyun...." he trailed off, his voice soft and quiet. The bard still caught what he said and responded, "Bawyun, eh? That's where that dragon is. What, did your lady love get kidnapped by that dragon and you have to rescue her?"  
  
"No, my daughter."  
  
".... ok, you just said it was your daughter who got kidnapped... right?" said the bard hesitantly, his train of thought derailed. After Zangulus' nod, he looked skeptically and said "You'd think this daughter of yours was a princess, to get caught by a dragon and-"  
  
"She is a princess," interrupted Zangulus.  
  
"Now look, I know every father believes that his daughter is a princess, but-"  
  
"She really is one. Now then, sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation, but I have to go save my daughter. Goodbye." Zangulus stood up and, after gathering everything, left.  
  
Aerin just sat at the table for a minute, then he said to himself, "Well, he's either crazy and will cause enough trouble to be interesting or his daughter is really a princess who's been kidnapped by that dragon in Bawyun. Either way, he's a story." He got up and quickly canceled the deal he had made with the innkeeper, (you shouldn't leave loose ends that deal with money alone, after all. People get grumpy), then hurried after the swordsman, who was already a quarter-mile away.  
  
Aerin trailed his prey for two hours, walking behind the swordsman. The countryside slowly changed as they neared the Edohian border. The forests that dominated the country of Zoana gave way to the pastoral farmlands of Edoh. Cows and sheep grazed in fenced pastures and corn grew in the fields. The rain continued, though, giving no clue to the time other than that it was darkening. 'The swordsman will have to stop soon,' thought Aerin, 'It's getting dark and he does seem to be slowing...' Indeed, Zangulus was slowing. It was getting too dark to continue, even with the long days of summer, and he needed to find an inn to sleep in. He was used to sleeping anywhere when he was a mercenary, but that had been several years ago. He had gotten accustomed to soft beds and maids taking care of his needs. But no inn showed up anywhere around him. He'd have to ask that bard who had been following him for quite a while, despite how fast Zangulus walked. Stopping, Zangulus turned around to face the bard, who looked startled for a second, then shrugged his shoulders and ran towards Zangulus. When the bard reached him, Zangulus said, "Ok, bard, two questions. You seem to know this area, so first, where is the nearest inn? Second, how far to Bawyun?" He waited for the bard to answer.  
  
"Well," said Aerin, "The answer's one and the same. We're about a mile away from Bawyun and there aren't any inns until we reach there."  
  
"Oh, we're that close? Ok, let's go! I have to save her!" Zangulus started walking again, picking up his pace.  
  
'Sheesh... This guy's both insane and obsessed! Why am I traveling with him?' muttered Aerin as he ran after the fast-paced swordsman.  
  
Then a shadow, surprisingly visible in the darkening sky, crossed over the two men and a large golden dragon descended onto the field next to the road. It held a small cage, barely large enough for a young child, in its large hands. Inside the cage was Princess Adrienna, looking a little worse for wear and more than a little unconscious. Just before the dragon landed, it spoke, saying, "So, King Zangulus, you have answered our invitation. You may have your daughter back, however, you must get her back by defeating me. Do you accept my... ow!"  
  
The dragon paused and looked at Zangulus, who had already started whacking at the dragon's leg with his sword. "Hey! I hadn't finished speaking!! ow!!" The dragon flew up, out of sword range, or so he thought. Then Zangulus shouted "HOWLING SWORD!!" and a green blast came out of his sword and tore through the dragon's wing, rendering it flightless. "No fair flying! Now give me my daughter!" said Zangulus, still attacking with blasts and blade. The dragon put down the cage it was still holding and shot a laser breath bolt at the swordsman who was still concentrating on the legs. The blast sent the swordsman flying backwards for several yards and managed to burn the dragon's own leg. Still, even with the incompetence of the blast, when Zangulus stood up, he was favoring his right ankle, which had twisted when he had landed. The dragon smiled toothily.  
  
"You've been injured. You're slower!" He shot a blast towards the swordsman, who countered it with a blast from his sword. They repeated that pattern of blast-counterblast for several minutes until one of Zangulus' blasts deflected off into the dragon's face, blinding him. This gave Zangulus enough time to send a blast at the dragon's vulnerable neck, severing a necessary artery and sending blood splashing. The dragon, mortally wounded, fell slowly to the ground.  
  
Zangulus hobbled over to the cage that held his daughter, who was playing with some grass that she had gotten hold of through the bars. She had made dolls out of the grass by tying it together in a humanoid shape and was off in her own fantasy world, happy as only a small child can be. She hadn't looked up once during the fight, but looked straight at her father the second he came within ten feet of her. "Hi Daddy!," she chirped, "Lookie! I made these pretty dolls! Aren't they nice, Daddy!?" She smiled, cherub- like, at him, her wavy green hair getting into her eyes. Zangulus smiled back, full of paternal pride. "Yes, sweetie, they're really nice. Now let's get you out of here and back home to Mommy. She's worried, you know." He reached the cage and looked for the latch. It was just a simple rope latch, knotted together to hold the cage shut. Then he heard a cry from Aerin that caused him to quickly turn to look behind him.  
  
"The dragon's still alive!!" cried the bard as he ran towards it, too slow. The dragon, fading quickly, but still alive, had lurched up out of the fetal position it had been laying in and was looking straight at Zangulus and Adrienna. "Not for long," it gasped out, it's voice anger-filled and hotter than the sun, "But I can still take you out! Raaah!!" It sent out a laser-breath blast towards the two. Zangulus shut his eyes tightly knowing he couldn't do anything to block it as tired and worn-out as he was. He waited there, eyes shut, for several moments. Then several moments more. Finally, after about fifteen seconds of waiting to die, he opened his eyes. He wasn't dead. Obviously the blast hadn't reached him. The dragon had stopped the blast before hitting him and the spectacle he saw when he looked up showed him why.  
  
The dragon lay dead on the ground in front of him, it's throat cut cleanly open. Aerin stood calmly next to it, wiping the blood off a sword he had pulled from who-knows-where. The bard had reached it before Zangulus had gotten hit, a remarkable feat considering that the bard had to have covered 100 yards in the space of two seconds to pull it off. Then Zangulus looked behind him and found something that completely drove any thoughts of wonderbards out of his head. He hadn't gotten hit, but the blast had managed to hit the cage behind him. Most of the cage bars were sliced in half and the top of the cage had fallen down. His precious daughter lay crushed below the top, a small trickle of blood trailing next to one of her curls that had gotten into her face. One of her grass dolls lay crushed in her tightly clenched hand.  
  
Displaying the strength that only comes to the desperate, Zangulus rushed over and yanked the heavy metal cage top off his daughter and carefully took her into his arms. Her large pale blue-gray eyes slowly creaked open. "Daddy..?" she said hesitantly, "Daddy... it hurts, Daddy, it hurts." Her once smiling face bore a vestige of agony, as her eyes scrunched closed in pain. Then her face smoothed out and her hand slowly opened, dropping the ruined doll onto the ground. She was dead. And then Zangulus saw the real world no more.  
  
Aerin strode over to the dead princess and her father. The man had gone into a trance of some sort. The bard peered into his eyes. Floating across the dilated pupils were small speaks of gold. 'So she's got him, has she? I'll have to tell the others that another cycle's started. They won't be pleased.' Still deep in his thoughts, Aerin teleported away from the battlefield.  
  
Zangulus sat in a field of gold, tears streaming down his cheeks. His daughter, his only, precious daughter, the one he had raised as a fine ruler from the day she was born, was dead. He had failed. Then he realized he was not alone. He looked up and his red-rimmed eyes met another set right in front of him. Or at least they would have if he could have seen the eyes through the massive golden bangs that covered them. Backpedaling, Zangulus stared at the goddess in front of him. "Oh Zangulus," She said, her voice carrying sympathy and empathy in just the perfect measure, "I Grieve With You At Your Heart-Rending Loss, That I Do. However, That Is Not Why I Brought You Here, Only Part. Do You Wish Your Grieving To Be Short? Princess Adrienna Can Be With You Again, But Only If You Choose To Help Me."  
  
Zangulus stared at the goddess in front of his, too grief-stricken to notice the signs of power apparent in her very being. "Wha...? How dare you jest about something like that?! Who do you think you are, the Lord of Nightmares herself?!"  
  
She smiled. "Yes, That Is Exactly Who I Am. I Do Not Jest, Zangulus. She Can Be Brought Back. However, Nothing Is Free. There Is A Price."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "What price?"  
  
"Your Humanity. The Only Way For You To Bring Her Back Is For You To Gain The Power Of The Hellmaster."  
  
"Hellmaster? That little brat we fought in Sairaag? But he wasn't that powerful!"  
  
"Yes He Was, Or Had You Forgotten That You Lost That Battle? The Power Over Life And Death Granted To Him Is The Only Thing That Can Bring Adrienna Back From The Dead."  
  
Zangulus' chin jutted up at the mention of his daughter. He had to bring her back, he had to. "I don't care about the price!! I just want her back, even if I have to tear her out of the hands of Shabranigdo himself!"  
  
"Good," the Lord of Nightmares nodded, then a slit appeared in the air next to her, widening into a black void that was broken only by the occasional burst of blood-red flame that illuminated a vast domain of black crystals. "The Path In Hell Is Not Easy, But You Will Feel The Pull Of The Bond Of Blood You Share. It Will Lead You To Her."  
  
Zangulus pulled himself off the ground and ran through the portal. It closed as soon as he was through, leaving him alone in the depths of hell with no way out. He stood on the rock path he had come out on, collecting his thoughts. He felt the power the Lord of Nightmares had promised teeming within him, power capable of destroying continents. He was no longer tired in any way and the sore ankle was quickly fading. He Knew how to do things, how to teleport and cast spells, how to call someone's soul into his hands to be broken into pieces, how to preserve that broken soul within a crystal, all the things that made his predecessor as feared as he was. He also felt a tugging on his heartstrings, the pull of the connection between himself and his daughter. Turning towards the pull, he saw black crystals moving, forming a path for him to follow.  
  
Slowly, Zangulus headed down the path, scanning all around him for any clue to his daughter. All around him were large black crystals, slowly drifting in an unfelt wind. Inside the crystals were bodies, actually the final vestiges of the image the souls within once wore. The ground he walked on was a large flat plain of an odd garnet color, more the color of almost-dry blood. In the distance were tall volcano-like spires with eerie red flames shooting out of the top at random intervals. Straight in front of him, barely within viewing distance, was a tall crystal palace, black crystalline facets covering most of the surface like a cage, but still letting glimmers of the pale multicolored crystal below. The palace glowed eerily from the inside, drawing attention to itself. Zangulus walked and walked, hours passing as he hunted. He now knew how to teleport, but he didn't dare lest he miss his mark. Better to walk than lose Adrienna forever because he managed to teleport himself to the opposite side of the world. The path led him across the plain, the palace drawing closer and closer. After hours of walking, he suddenly exited the plain of crystals. In front of him was a rocky slope leading up to the palace, which was now within a mile of Zangulus. The path continued as a clear-cut area twisting up the steep slope. About half-way up the slope was a circular clearing with small glimmers of magic above it. More importantly, there was a small figure walking on the clearing, a small familiar figure.  
  
Zangulus ran up the hill, quickly taking the turns, until he reached the clearing and stopped. The clearing was not just a cleared landing. A labyrinth lay inscribed on the ground, twisting in it's single path from the entrance where he was to the center. Translucent walls bordered the edges of the path, fluctuating with every step she took. Adrienna was slowly walking the labyrinth, almost to the center. Then, about a foot from the center, she was enveloped in glittering light and appeared back at the entrance, only a little bit away from her father. The glimmering walls became a little more solid, a little more real. Undeterred in the least, the girl continued going through the labyrinth. She did not even look behind her to see her father, standing behind her, completely mystified.  
  
"L-sama...." he let out, quietly cursing his ignorance of the labyrinth. Then he heard a voice in his head. "::Yes?::" Jumping backwards, he looked around for who was talking. The only other being he saw was his daughter. "::Silly Boy. You Called My Name, Though One Of My... Cruder Names. Of Course I Answered. I've Been Watching You.::" Zangulus settled down. Of course it was Her, She had sent him on this quest. Though having the Lord of Nightmares talking in his head was a little unsettling in itself...  
  
"um," he articulated, "So, how does this maze-thing work?"  
  
"::It's Not A Maze, It's A Labyrinth. A Maze Has Many Misleading Offshoots To Confuse Those Going Through It. A Labyrinth Has One Path That Leads You Away From The Center When You Are Nearing It. They're Normally Used For Meditation And Prayer. This Labyrinth, However, Is Actually A Place For Those Who Have Not Accepted Their Fate Go. The Center Contains A Spell That Will Bring Them Back To Life And All They Have To Do Is To Reach It. However, There Is A Teleport Spell That Teleports All Those Not Escorted By A Living Being Back To The Beginning. I Suppose You Can Tell How Difficult It Is To Find A Living Being Down Here. Only The Mazoku Live Down Here And Few Of Them Are Willing To Help. The Walkers Only Have One Hundred Times To Walk The Path Before The Walls Fully Materialize And Gather Around The Soul, Trapping It Forever In One Of Those Black Crystals You Saw. I Believe Adrienna Is On Her Ninety-Second Lab, So You Might Want To Get To Where You Can Grab Her Hand When She Comes Back Through The Teleporter.::"  
  
Zangulus looked up and saw that Adrienna was close to the center, so he stepped onto the labyrinth next to where she had come out before. A few seconds later, Adrienna stood next to him. She looked up at her Daddy and smiled. "Hi Daddy! Are you here to walk this thingie too? Ok, let's go! Yipee! Daddy's here!!" She grabbed his cloak with her small hand, which he quickly encased with his own hand and they started down the labyrinth, hand in hand. They went quickly down the path, their strength renewed. Then about halfway down the path, Zangulus noticed a buzzing in his skull. It was only a minor annoyance, but it slowly built up. By the time they were three-fourths of the way through, it was painful. His head was aching from the constant buzzing, like a horde of mad bees. It built up, little by little, with every step he took, until he was visibly slowing because he was distracted by the pain. By the time they had made the last turn and the center was within sight, the pain had built up to the point where he stopped. All he could think about was the pain and he closed his eyes. Then a voice cut through the pain like a knife, reminding him why he was doing this. "Daddy, why'dya stop, Daddy?" He cracked open his eyes and looked at the little girl tugging on his arm. His precious child, the product of his love for his wonderfully insane wife. The heir apparent to the throne of Zoana. He would not let all those waiting for him to bring back Adrienna to be disappointed. Slowly, he put one foot in front of the other, the pain building and building until he was sure his skull had actually cracked. Then they hit the teleporter area and the pain vanished like it never was there. A faint buzzing still echoed in his head, but it no longer hurt. They strode through the center together.  
  
Zangulus opened his eyes to the world he had left. It was now night out and the moon shone bright and large as it slowly slipped below the horizon. In his arms was his precious daughter, who curled around him like he was a big warm teddy bear. 'She's been through a lot, sweet thing. I'll just let you sleep and then, then we can head home.' Smiling at the thought of traveling with his daughter, Zangulus lay back to get what rest he could. He'd had a long day as well.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"so, bard, you claim the lady of chaos is enlisting the next set of her pet mazoku lords?"  
  
"Yes, my liege."  
  
"you also claim that one of them is the king of the human country of zoana. perhaps we can work with this. scout out all rumors of other new lords. i suggest sairuun as a likely place."  
  
"Yes, my liege. It shall be done. Farewell"  
  
"so, the cycle begins anew. what fun we will have, messing up her plans again"  
  
-------------------  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Boy, that's taken a while to write! It's been a bit since I last updated. Of course, this one chapter is over 4000 words long. And to think I was worried it was going to be too short! I finally have time to write, now that school's over. Expect a bit more from me soon!! This chapter is introducing a new factor to the story, so if you're confused, don't worry. It will be explained. This story is going to be longer than just the Mazoku Lords... Anyway, please review!! Reviews tell me my stories are appreciated, which makes me want to write the next chapter sooner! So, if you want the next chapter out before three months have passed, please review!!  
  
The slayers don't belong to me. I'm not rich enough to buy them, so all I can do is fantasize. 


End file.
